nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Diplomatic Security Service (Jinavia)
The Gendarmerie Diplomatic Security Service (GeDiSecSer) is the Jinavian Gendarmerie arm dedicated to the diplomatic security and to control of Commonwealth embassies abroad. The GeDiSecSer is not internally structured as a law enforcement force, but as a pure security and guard department. The Gendarmerie provides the Jinavian contingent responsible for monitoring the embassies as well as escort and security of the diplomatic staff of the Commonwealth. This task is performed through the Diplomatic Security Service, which is based in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Locations most at risk are protected by soldiers of the [[4th Military Police Group (Jinavia)|4th Military Police Group "Etruria"]]. The Diplomatic Security Service Command carries out support as Corps Command military facilities around the world and supervises the building of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, together with the corresponding units of the other Dominions. It is a task that is not shared with any other Jinavian Armed Forces and is carried out only by most senior enlisted troops and Non Commissioned Officers and by Warrant Officers: only the most reliable officers are assigned to this Command. The lowest enlisted rank is Deputy Brigadier; the lowest NCO rank is Chief Inspector, while all Warrant Officers are eligible to perform their duty in embassies abroad. It is true that in certain embassies are the "Military Attaches" (senior officers of the Armed Forces) and also sometimes belonging to the Gendarmerie, but in this last case, it is staff who do not carry safety but was assigned to the small number with other tasks. Function GeDiSecSer is the department responsible of high threat protection assignments abroad. The largest permanent dignitary protection detail carried out by DSS agents is on the Commonwealth, Ministry of Foreign Affairs: DSS protects all Commonwealth Ambassadors overseas. The GeDiSecSer does not retain the authority to provide protection for Foreign Heads of State in Jinavia, this role being tasked by the 2nd Military Police Group. The service is carried out in ordinary uniform: Gendarmes abroad of cours do not make outside patrols but they are limited to the security service of the embassy. Because Gendarmes cannot go abroad armed, the service weapon will be returned to the Corps before the departure: once in place, to the Gendarme is given a weapon from the armory of the embassy. Foreign Security Office The GeDiSecSer presence abroad is led at each embassy by a DSS Gendarmerie Officer, who is referred to as a Foreign Security Officer, or more commonly as the "FSO", who is the Gendarme in charge of a Foreign Security Office and who serves as the senior law enforcement advisor and security attaché to the Commonwealth Ambassador. The FSO is always a commissioned Officer: due to the relatively small size of security details, RSOs are always junior officers, up to the Chef d'Escadron/Chief Commissioner, but he is always assisted by a Gendarmerie Chief Warrant Officer. Once assigned overseas, a Gendarme serves first as Assistant Foreign Security Officer (AFSO) in a large Foreign Security Office. Gendarmes who cannot be blamed get a second assignment in a Special Agent slot at a large embassy or, if a NCO, even possibly a Deputy Foreign Security Officer (DFSO) at a medium-sized embassy. Usually after two back-to-back overseas assignments, most elite Gendarmerie NCOs and Warrant Officers are recalled in Jinavia and serve in a Headquarters position in order to obtain the special Officer commission, before returning overseas as a Foreign Security Officer, although in smal embassies: they are the very elite of the Gendarmerie, expert Gendarmes capable of a wide variety of missions. There are several other overseas positions filled by GeDiSecSer Gendarmes. Command organization The Diplomatic Security Service consists of a very thin structure: the GeDiSecSer Command, which in turn consists of an HeadQuarter, of a Command Staff and of a Co-ordination Committee Delegation, and the Foreign Security Offices. The Command is established at the Commonwealth Ministry of Foreign Affairs, togehter its Dominions counterparts. The Command is overseen by the Co-ordination Committee, which is the body responsible of the whole diplomatic security management. Peripheral organization In each Country where exists a Commonwealth diplomatic post, there is a Jinavian Foreign Security Officer, who is controlled and managed by the Commonwealth Ambassador together other Dominions security forces: the Jinavian FSO is assisted by a Gendarmerie Chief Warrant Officer, who works as his aide, and, in medium-sized posts, by a Deputy Foreign Security Officer (DFSO), who in turn controls some Assistant Foreign Security Officers (AFSO). The Diplomatic Security Service is locally enhanced by the Diplomatic Security Service Troops, the operational branch of DSS. Also DSS Troops consist only of elite Gendarmerie Enlisted and NCO personnel. Tipically, a DSS Troops Squad consists of five-to-ten Brigadiers and an Inspector. Category:Jinavia